How could you?
by HannahLillyJBfan
Summary: Story has two chapters. First is the main chapter. The second one is just a different POV of the end. Pairs: Niley/Moe/Levin. Nick kisses another girl and Miley finds out.
1. You kissed her, not the other way around

Miley Stewart had just gotten home from a Hannah Montana concert, she walked up to her room to change and was shocked to find her boyfriend, Nick Jonas, kissing her best friend Lilly.

"Nick!" Miley yelled. Nick let go of Lilly and she fell to the ground crying. "She kissed me Miles I swear" Nick rambled. "That's sure not what I saw Nick, I saw you kiss her, not the other way around" Miley said.

Nick looked nervous for a second. "Fine don't beleive me" he yelled and stormed out the door. "Miles, I was waiting for you to come home, my mom said that since I was done helping her I could come over and wait for you" Lilly said.

"He kissed me Miles, I tried to pull away I really did Miley" Lilly contunided. Miley sighed. "Lils, I saw it I know how it happened" she said. Lilly looked relieved. "I just thought he was different you know" Miley mumbled, while tears ran down her cheeks.

Lilly sighed and hugged Miley. "I'm sorry Miles I really am" Lilly mumbled. "At least I have one thing to look forward to" Miley said. "What's that?" Lilly asked. "That Joe and Kevin are gonna kill him" Miley mumbled.

Lilly laughed and nodded. The next day, Miley and Lilly were walking on the beach when Joe and Kevin came running up. "Miley wait" Joe yelled. Miley stopped and spun around and smiled when she saw Joe and Kevin standing there.

"Did you guys kill your brother cause I would really like it if you did" Miley said. Joe looked a little shocked. "But he told us that Lilly kissed him" Kevin said. "Well, then he lied I saw the whole thing" Miley said.

Joe nodded. Miley wouldn't lie about something like that, Nick however just might. "We're sorry girls, and we will take care of Nick" Joe said. Kevin nodded. "Wanna walk with us" Lilly asked, speaking for the first time since Joe and Kevin had shown up.

"Sure" Kevin said. He walked next to Lilly and took her hand. Lilly blushed. "So Lilly what's your favorite song" Kevin asked, he knew it was random, but he wanted to know more about Lilly.

"What I go to school for" Lilly said without even thinking. Kevin smiled. _This was gonna be one great walk on the beach_, Kevin thought to himself.

"Kevin?" Lilly asked. Kevin looked at her. "Yeah Lilly" he asked. "Would you ever do that to a girl, what your brother did to Miley?" Lilly asked. Kevin quickly shook his head no.

"No because, if I'm lucky enough to have a great girl, then why cheat on her" Kevin said. Lilly smiled at this news, Kevin wasn't like his brother. Kevin smiled and looked nervous all of a sudden.

"Lilly?" he asked. "Yeah what is it?" Lilly asked. Kevin took a deep breah and leaned in and kissed Lilly. He was shocked when she started to kiss back. After they pulled away, Lilly smiled.

"Well it's about time" the two heard from behind them. "Oh shut it" Lilly yelled to Miley, who was now laughing. "So Lilly, I got a question for you" Kevin said. "Yes?" Lilly asked.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Kevin asked. Lilly looked shocked for a second then blurted out "YES!!". Kevin laughed and leaned in to kiss her again. _I was right this was one great walk on the beach, _Kevin thought.


	2. The beach, with Moe

**AN: This is what happened with Miley and Joe while Lilly and Kevin were talking**

"Let's leave them alone" Miley whispered in Joe's ear. Joe nodded and they walked away from Lilly and Kevin. "So are you gonna be ok?" Joe asked. Miley nodded. "Yeah i'll be fine, I really thought he was different though" Miley said.

Joe nodded. "I didn't think my brother could ever do that to a girl" he said after a while. Miley nodded, she hadn't thought it was possible either. "So Miley, wanna go sit down by the water?" Joe asked.

Miley nodded. As her and Joe sat down, she smiled in spite of herself. Miley couldn't help it. For some reason being around Joe made her feel good. "Miley, hello you still with me Miles" Joe asked laughing.

Miley snapped out of her daze to see Joe sitting in front of her. "Yeah i'm here, just thinking" Miley said. Joe nodded but kept sitting in front of her. "Joe your gonna get all wet" Miley said.

"So, I don't wanna move" Joe said. Miley laughed and turned so she was facing sideways. Joe sighed and moved so he was in front of Miley again. "Thank you" Miley said laughing.

Joe laughed a little. "Miles I have a question" he suddenly said. "Mhhmmm" Miley said not really paying attention. "Would you ever consider giving a different Jonas boy a chance, were not all bad you know" Joe said.

Miley sat up quickly. Then she smiled when she relized what Joe was talking about. "Hmmm i'm not sure, its possible" Miley said. Joe smiled. "What if that certian Jonas boy were to kiss you?" Joe asked.

"Well then we'll have to see won't we" Miley said. Joe smiled and leaned in and kissed Miley. After he pulled away, Miley was biting her lip trying to hide her smile. "I'd love to give that Jonas a chance" Miley said.

Joe smiled, and leaned in to kiss her again. After he pulled away that time, Miley smiled. "Let's go find Kevin and Lilly, it's getting late" Miley said. Joe looked said, but relized she was right and got up.

They found Lilly and Kevin a few yards down the beach, kissing. Miley laughed a little and yelled "Well, it's about time". "Oh, shut it" she heard Lilly yell in response. "Ok let's go lovebirds" Miley yelled.

"Wait Miles, will you be my girlfriend?" Joe asked all in one breath. Miley smiled and yelled out a large "YES!". Kevin laughed. "You and Lilly are too much alike" he said shaking his head.

"Let's just go home" Miley said. Everyone nodded and they walked back to Miley's house.


End file.
